


Дело-то житейское

by WTF Dusktown 2021 (dusktown)



Category: Dusktown, Original Work
Genre: Absurd, Gen, Graphic Violence, Murder, Mystical Creatures, Ritual Murder, Small Towns, Some Humor, Suicide, Vampires, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Werewolves, Witches, midi, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusktown/pseuds/WTF%20Dusktown%202021
Summary: — Надеюсь, мистер, вам понравилось в нашем городе, а еще надеюсь, что вы больше не вернетесь сюда никогда. Чтоб до заката свалили отсюда со свистом или познаете в моем лице, вернее, кулаке, всю мощь местных органов беспорядка. Следующий!
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дело-то житейское

**1.**

Э. всегда с удовольствием готовилась к осеннему равноденствию. В Дасктауне в это время было не продохнуть от туристов, которые слетались поглазеть на псевдомистические танцы и ритуалы, проводимые ковеном на городских улицах и площадях по тщательно спланированной программе, которую публиковали на городском сайте еще в марте. Э. улыбнулась. Наивные мотыльки до сих пор не могли отличить пламя от безопасного красного цветка.

В очереди на легализацию в этот раз оказалось сразу пятеро — три вервольфа, селки и залетная чупакабра — вместо обычных двух-трех желающих, поэтому ведьмам нужно было постараться. Но плата стоила того. Если вервольфы и селки отдали деньгами, чупакабра согласилась на десяток шипов со спины — редкий ингредиент для сильных зелий, более чем достойная цена. Э. взглянула на пузырек темного стекла, в котором слабо мерцали золотистые иглы, и улыбнулась шире. Какой чудесный получится яд. Ни один современный анализатор не распознает.

Луна сегодня была огромная, рыжая, как уложенные волосок к волоску локоны С. Время пожинать плоды. Э. снова улыбнулась, нежно и хищно, поправила прическу и воротничок старомодного, под викторианскую эпоху платья и выскользнула из дома, вливаясь в карнавальную толпу.

Ей было пора на сбор урожая.

Тело для чупакабры — задача непростая. Ковен дал человеческую жизнь многим оборотням и прочей обычной нечисти, с ними все было просто — выдал новую внешность, проинструктировал, вся память людская оставалась в мозге, помогая перевоплотиться полностью, но этот раз был другим, и Э. хотелось подобрать редкому клиенту что-то особенное. Э. танцевала, смеялась, пила и ела, и смотрела, смотрела, смотрела, пока не нашла наконец подходящий вариант.

Мексиканка с лицом, раскрашенным, как в День мертвых, с длинными глянцево-черными волосами, пышная телом и при этом гибкая, легкая в движении, все зубы — ее, без единой пломбы, идеальное зрение, ни разу не рожала. Красивая. Сочная. Полная жизни. То, что надо.

Э. нырнула в темный переулок викторианской леди, а вышла оттуда викторианским джентльменом, в вечернем наряде, с элегантной тростью и в цилиндре набекрень.

Э. точно знала, как подобрать ключи к чужим сердцам — столько раз она взламывала их за эти столетия, что уже даже думать было не нужно.

Э. очаровала жертву легко и быстро, и вскоре уже вела ее в священную рощу любоваться луной.

Э. не сказала женщине ни капли лжи. Просто рассказала не всю правду, ведь на луну они и правда посмотрят.

На поляне с ведьминым кругом из светящихся бледных грибов уже собрались сестры Э. в легких платьях, смешливые, ждущие крови и плясок, и песен. Они ждали ее, свою старшую.

Мексиканка не понимала, что происходит, и сначала удивленно озиралась, когда вокруг вдруг раздалась музыка — флейты, и арфы, и скрипки, от звука которых ноги сами бросались в пляс. Ирландская джига зажгла кровь, и вскоре мексиканка уже прыгала и крутилась в центре ведьминого круга, в центре круга ведьм, и Э. рядом двигалась точно в такт ей. Глаза мексиканки, обведенные белой краской, блестели все ярче и ярче. И когда мелодия завершилась, скрипки в последний раз засмеялись над глупой смертной, Э. выбросила вперед руку — грациозно, легко, почти нежно, — и нож в ее пальцах рассек оливковую кожу на горле, выпуская наружу алую кровь. Морок спал с Э., открывая ее истинный облик.

Блестящие темные глаза широко распахнулась в ужасе и недоумении, но мгновенно погасли — Э. выдернула дух из тела, как опытный огородник — морковь с грядки, и оглянулась, чтобы приглашающе кивнуть. За спинами ведьм горбилась в полумраке, прячась от лунного света, изломанная охотниками скрюченная чупакабра с приплюснутой мордой, выпученными глазами и игольчатыми шипами на спине. Все, что в ней было красивого — нежная светлая шерсть на боках, похожая на волосы новорожденного ангела.

Э. улыбнулась неказистому существу и поманила его рукой, и лишь тогда чупакабра вышла к освобожденному от владелицы телу и неуклюже села на обнаженный живот. Ведьмы Э. знали ритуал наизусть и уже сняли с тела все до нитки.

Одна из сестер завела песню: голос ее взмыл к небесам, высокий, словно хрустальный, и остальные подхватили мотив, сбрасывая свои платья, взялись за руки и завели хоровод вокруг Э. и ее добычи, двигаясь как одна.

Э. тихо, одними губами зашептала заклинания и повела ножом по гладкому оливковому лицу, раскрывая его кровавой кувшинкой. Глазные яблоки выглядели в свете луны двумя огромными каплями ранней росы на багряных лепестках. Э. завороженно смотрела на них целую секунду и лишь потом продолжила. Теперь горло — кровь из него уже не лилась, но еще не запеклась, и Э. собрала ее и провела пальцами по нежному мертвому лицу, рисуя круги и полосы. Потянулась к чупакабре, и на морщинистой нечеловеческой морде остался такой же узор. За раскрытой гортанью жертвы виднелись влажные желтоватые позвонки. Лезвие стало ключом к грудной клетке, и замершее в ней сердце напоминало птицу, что слишком боится вылететь из ставшей привычной за долгие годы заточения тюрьмы.

Достаточно.

Э. подняла руки к небу, обхватив рукоять ножа обеими ладонями, а затем одним движением всадила его чупакабре между глаз. Существо мгновение держалось ровно, но затем лапы его подломились и ослепшая морда уткнулась прямо в развороченную грудь мертвой мексиканки.

«Осталось пройти паспортный контроль на въезде», — подумала Э., вновь улыбнувшись. Ее любимая часть ритуала вселения.

Хор вокруг зазвучал чище и мягче, золотая луна поднялась в зенит. Э. простерла красные до локтей руки над двумя телами и вплела свой голос в общую песню, но выводя другие слова.

Лунный свет сгустился и словно облил женщину и чупакабру расплавленным золотом, а потом растаяли и они сами. Растаяли — и сплавились воедино, словно две серьги в тигеле ювелира.

Э. уронила последнее слово и в последний же раз погрузила свой нож в сияющую плоть.

Ведьмы мгновенно умолкли.

Свет снова рассеялся.

На земле, в потемневшей за лето траве, медленно открыла глаза цветущая мексиканская женщина. Она была совершенно цела и невредима. От чупакабры не осталось и следа.

Женщина подняла глаза вверх, к луне, потом медленно ощупала свои лицо и тело, села. Посмотрела с улыбкой, перед которой невозможно было устоять, на Э. и поблагодарила ее на языке, который не знал ни один из людей.

Хорошо сделанная работа всегда радовала Э., но на очереди сегодня были еще четверо, поэтому она велела двум сестрам отвести чупакабру в домик, построенный специально для таких случаев, и объяснить, как жить дальше, когда у нее появилась человеческая личность, а значит — можно было не прятаться по углам да пещерам, можно было жить вольно в свое удовольствие, пользуясь всеми благами, что создали для себя люди. Еще новообращенной нужно было с утра сходить к Х., чтобы разобраться с бюрократическими проволочками.

Э. чувствовала, что следующий плод, который она срежет своим ножом, был уже близко. Одна из сестер вела к поляне парня — высокого, статного, с голубыми, как июльское небо, глазами. Э. улыбнулась в предвкушении, ей нравилось работать с таким качественным материалом.

Чтобы отпраздновать Самайн как положено, вначале нужно было собрать урожай. И не у всех он измерялся снопами, тоннами или гектарами.

**2.**

Х. подошла к офису ровно без десяти девять, и в коридоре ее уже ждали. Сидений для посетителей было всего три, поэтому двое стояли. Ауры у всех них были очень характерные. Х. называла подобных им эмигрантами в человечество и ксенопольскими сантехниками.

На двери ее кабинета висела большая табличка с графиком работы, по официальной версии — для слабовидящих (на самом деле — для тупых). Х. собиралась придерживаться графика и впредь, так что без колебаний закрыла за собой дверь, проигнорировав все выжидающие взгляды, один из которых был явно приправлен чарами манипуляции, и запустила кофемашину. Кофе оставалось ровно на одну чашку, надо будет докупить вечером.

Из блестящей стенки машины музыкой ветра зазвенел тихий смех.

— Пятеро. Пятеро за раз. Вы там, что, блядь, конвейер себе установили? Э., еще один подобный случай, и я решу, что уровень борзоты в этом городе опасно близок к красному сектору на шкале моего терпения. На нас и так хуевы охотники косятся подозрительно, отводить им глаза все тяжелее, еще и вы тут сраное посольство Кипра устроили. Что дальше, блядь? Падшие ангелы? Гоблинский табор? Жерар Депардье?

— Да ладно тебе, не будь букой. Мы все сделали как надо, тебе осталось только штамп о прибытии поставить.

— Хуямп!

Минутная стрелка настенных часов сдвинулась еще на одно деление. Х. села в кресло и глотнула американо, черного и горького, как общее прошлое Э. и С. Или как мораль Н. Сложно было выбрать, что чернее.

В дверь робко постучали.

— Можно!

У существа, что вошло в кабинет, была внешность роскошной женщины с оливковой кожей и копной блестящих, как атлас, черных волос. Х., правда, было все равно, но вот мужик послабее тут бы уже все слюнями залил. Она проверила магические контуры и связи — Э. не солгала, работа и впрямь оказалась безукоризненной, а потом прижала указательный палец левой руки к нежной коже между чужими соболиными бровями и освободила немного энергии, которую Э. называла «Диплом юриста, дай мне силу!». Печать под пальцем свилась золотистой спиралью, на мгновение ярко вспыхнула и исчезла. Теперь увидеть ее мог лишь посвященный.

— Можете идти, надеюсь, вы приятно провели время в нашем городе.

Чупакабра, наряженная в лучший за историю чупакабр карнавальный костюм, улыбнулась, оценив иронию, и ответила в тон — наверняка слышала обмен репликами с Э.:

— Очень приятно, мэм, в следующий раз, наверное, всю семью привезу.

Но улыбка ее была слишком искренней и доброй, чтобы Х. разозлилась. Да и историю этого вида она знала, что уж там, сложно было не посочувствовать. Женщина достала из кармана иглу, неровно обломанную снизу, медового цвета, длиной в ладонь.

— Маленький сувенир с моей родины. В честь новоселья, безвозмездно.

Х. задумалась. Чупакабра предлагала ей довольно ценный артефакт и отказывалась от ответной услуги. Неплохо. Можно было и взять. Игла исчезла в ящике стола.

Х. крикнула в приоткрытую дверь:

— Следующий!

Мексиканка вышла, покачивая крутыми бедрами и махнув на прощание рукой, а вместо нее появился высокий парень с фигурой квотербека и нижней челюстью, которая любого убедила бы в происхождении ее владельца от горилл или, например, моаи.

Х. снова проверила, все ли сделано качественно, а потом приложила палец к белому лбу, чтобы поставить печать, и, когда сияющие завитки растаяли, обнаружила, что ее крепко держат за запястье.

Парень улыбался. Нет, скалился.

Кажется, мозг у него был такой же гладкий, как лоб.

— Отпусти, — от ее тона у него должно было отморозить обе руки, но он только осклабился шире.

— А ты ничего, люблю цыпочек с характером. Я же чую, детка, что у тебя давно никого не было.

Х. даже моргнула от неожиданности.

— Я готов спасти тебя. Одиночество ведь такая сука.

Что, серьезно?

— Не то что ты, детка, да? Это же только фасад тако...

Ну пиздец.

В следующий миг ее руки уже сжимали горло дурака. Тот захрипел, глаза его полезли из орбит. Голос Х. ей самой напомнил сейчас интонации разъяренной Э. Такое же ядовитое шипение, только с рычащими нотками. Волк, не кошка.

— Я не порву тебя и твою сраную чуялку только потому, что обещала самой себе не проливать кровь в офисе. Выметайся.

Она швырнула его в дверь, и он, пролетев через весь кабинет, впечатался спиной в стену. Со стороны стола Х. раздались тихие, но отчетливые аплодисменты. Единственной отражающей поверхностью там был кофе. Х. мысленно взвыла от разочарования, но вслух подчеркнуто спокойно процедила:

— Надеюсь, мистер, вам понравилось в нашем городе, а еще надеюсь, что вы больше не вернетесь сюда никогда. Чтоб до заката съебались отсюда со свистом или познаете в моем лице, вернее, кулаке, всю мощь местных органов беспорядка. Следующий!

Х. вернулась в свое кресло, отпила остывший американо и поморщилась. Да, непоправимо испорчен. Еще и коридор подкрашивать придется, тупой мудила все-таки запачкал бежевую стену.

Говно.

Всё — говно.

Через полчаса курьер привез ей пачку зерен и пару стаканчиков отлично сваренного, исходящего паром, как адские котлы, кофе. На стаканчиках красовалась надпись «С любовью от Э.». В пакете с пачкой кофе лежало маленькое пресс-папье в виде языков пламени, отполированное до зеркального сверкания.

Х. уставилась на него, а потом швырнула в ящик стола к остальному блестящему барахлу, которое Э. пыталась впарить ей при любом удобном случае.

— Телефон себе заведи! — рявкнула Х. в сторону кофе-машины и залпом выпила сразу стакан американо.

Машина лишь насмешливо промолчала в ответ.

**3.**

Х. вызвали, когда полицейские поняли, что сами не справятся и что у них в руках очередной крайне тяжелый случай или, как называла такие ситуации сама Х., фантастический пиздец, лучше бы пива попить позвали, сволочи, что вы мне тут глазки строите, придурки.

— Не ругайся, — вздохнул лейтенант полиции, который ей и позвонил. На четверть фэйри, он был в курсе того, кто на самом деле управляет этим городом. — Случай правда не рядовой, ты только посмотри, какая кончина настигла этого беднягу, а это уже шестой случай за пять дней, общественность в шоке, Рита в экстазе.

На упоминании журналистки Х. и лейтенант дружно скривились и обменялись понимающими взглядами. Оба знали, что скоро Рита появится и здесь, будет доставать полицию и соседей вопросами, а потом еще и переврет все, что они ей расскажут.

— Что я, мертвецов не видела, — фыркнула Х., но на труп посмотреть все-таки сходила, заодно оценив интерьер.

Обои в спальне были с узорами красивыми, но зелеными, причем оттенка, который совсем не сочетался с фоном цвета бычьей крови. На стенах висели абстрактные картины, и цвета на них тоже выли и дрались друг с другом. Кровать была накрыта вызывающе-розовым балдахином оттенка, который специалисты компании Pantone должны были бы назвать «Цвет клитора шестнадцатилетней праведницы», и идеально завершала впечатление инсталляции для выставки молодых современных художников, которые останутся многообещающими навсегда. Только тумбочки у кровати были обычными, светлого дерева, зато с кучей блестящих безделушек и парой бокалов с недопитым мартини. Не верилось, что кто-то может создать такой интерьер всерьез, да еще и жить в нем, но, судя по всему, так погибший и сделал.

— У него жена дальтоничка была, хотела дом сама обустроить, без советов, а он ей отказать не мог. Она умерла от рака восемь лет назад, вот он и оставил все как было, — негромко пояснил взрыв цвета лейтенант, который зашел в дом следом за Х. Теперь комната напоминала ей декорации из артхаусного фильма, а пара полицейских и коронер, которые пришли сюда до нее — актеров массовки.

Под балдахином лежал мужчина в возрасте немного за сорок, вполне обычный, с пивным животиком и водительским загаром, совершенно голый, а также прикованный к изголовью кровати пушистыми розовыми наручниками. Рот мужчины был заткнут кляпом, от члена у него остался короткий огрызок. Нижняя часть тела и кровать были залиты красным, и на пол натекла немаленькая лужа. Кровь даже не успела запечься.

— От кровопотери он и умер.

Х. подошла поближе, присмотрелась. Уныло вздохнула. Вот только этого дерьма ей сейчас и не хватало для полного счастья.

— Все ясно, это была вагина дентата.

Один из полицейских — тоже оборотень — подавился воздухом.

— Что? — Лейтенант медленно моргнул.

— Вагина дентата, — терпеливо повторила Х. — Пизда с зубами, если проще. Иногда это врожденная особенность, иногда результат проклятия или сознательно проведенная бодимодификация.

Она принюхалась.

— Но черной магии я здесь не чувствую, так что второй вариант, пожалуй, можно исключить.

— Простите, мэм, но откуда вы это знаете? — после долгой неловкой паузы подал голос коронер, высокий, губастый, с неправильными чертами лица. Х., чувствуя, как мгновенно закаменело лицо, припомнила, что у него есть примесь фоморской крови. Тоже свой, значит.

— Без комментариев.

— Но... — Оборотень открыл было рот и немедленно захлопнул его обратно с громким клацаньем, пригвожденный к месту ледяным взглядом Х. Второй полицейский, обычный человек, продолжил молча методично делать свое дело. На него уже навели морок, чтобы не запомнил того, что запомнить не должен был.

Из лужи крови донесся отчетливый смешок.

Лейтенант был поумнее, он не стал ничего говорить, только посмотрел выжидающе и просительно.

— Нет. Идите нахуй. Я отказываюсь это обсуждать.

— А ведь замечательная была история, — донесся из лужи тихий мечтательный голос.

— Нахуй, я сказала.

Мольба во взгляде лейтенанта — черт побери эту врожденную магию манипуляции чужими эмоциями — усилилась, но Х. выразительно щелкнула заострившимися клыками, напоминая, что на нее такие трюки не действуют, и лейтенант со вздохом — попытка не пытка — улыбнулся и пожал плечами:

— Ладно, с меня пара пива в этом месяце.

— Короче, я вам сказала, что искать, дальше сами. Убийца вряд ли далеко. — Х. удалось сохранить покерфейс, даже когда она услышала — опять из лужи на полу — хихиканье и сказанное уже другим голосом:

— А ведь здорово мы тогда повеселились с той демоницей.

Х. максимально царственно покинула инсталляцию, случайно самообразовавшуюся в обычном доме, и пошла по подъездной дорожке к своему автомобилю, но тут ее перехватили.

А. вышагнул из толпы, как ангел праведного возмездия, облаченный в свой гнев вместо сияющих доспехов, и с транспарантом «Долой равнодушие властей!» в руках вместо огненного меча.

— Долой! — закричал А. в лицо Х., и мелкие брызги слюны из его рта полетели на нее, но в воздухе развернулись обратно и осели на нем самом. А. ничего не заметил, он продолжал орать:

— Овощи — производителям! Верните тыквы на родную грядку! Дасктаун — огородникам! Долой равнодушие властей! Долой!

Обостренный слух Х. даже сквозь эти вопли и гул зевак разобрал, как из солнцезащитных очков, который А. зацепил за воротник своей гавайской рубашки, раздалось очень тихое и смертельно-серьезное:

— Хочешь, я его прямо сейчас превращу в осла? Пусть внешность соответствует содержанию.

Но Х., скорбно взиравшая на А. в течение этой длинной, длинной минуты, слегка откашлялась и на одном выдохе прокричала в ответ:

— Пролетарий и крестьянин — на автомобиль! Пастафарианство или гадость! Работай медленно, умри молодым! Первый тост я предлагаю за кукурузу, за царицу полей — кукурузу!

— Но тыквы же лучшая из полевых культур... — прошептал А. в гробовой тишине. Толпа, привлеченная сверканьем полицейских мигалок, безмолвствовала, наблюдая за представлением.

— Тыквы должны уступить сцену современности более полезным и эффективным культурам! Бросайте уже это свое пагубное пристрастие к видам, проигравшим пищевой отбор! Батат — вот выбор продвинутых растениеводов!

Ручка транспаранта А. с громким треском сломалась, и полотно с намалеванным черной краской лозунгом упало ему на голову. В очках хихикнули. В толпе тоже.

Х. наконец села в свой автомобиль и гордо уехала, как античный полководец на колеснице, чьи колеса обагрены кровью поверженных врагов. А. снял с головы остатки транспаранта. Уши огородника ярко алели, на покрасневшем лице виднелись черные полосы, будто он собрался воевать в джунглях или косплеить Арнольда Шварценеггера в «Коммандос».

— А что значит «работай медленно, умри молодым»? — спросил из лобового стекла нежный голосок. — А еще тебя Рита уже в управлении ждет. Почему ты так скрипишь зубами? Это не вредно для эмали? А у оборотней бывает кариес? А вообще зубы болят?

— Знаешь, спроси-ка об этом С., а с меня лапка кроленя на удачу. Договорились?

В лобовом стекле шумно обрадовались и умолкли, а потом раздалось насмешливое покашливание. Х. зубасто усмехнулась.

За три недели — сорванная конференция библиотекарей, уничтоженная оранжерея с грейпфрутами и четыре — четыре! — инцидента на кладбище. С. нужно было немедленно испытать хотя бы часть страданий, перенесенных Х. по ее вине за эти дни. И Н., с ее привычкой спрашивать обо всем и никогда не интересоваться ответами, была идеальным орудием возмездия, потому что С. не выносила, когда кто-то задавал вопрос, на который она знала ответ, но не слушал лекцию.

Осталось разобраться с Ритой.

**4.**

Х. вздохнула и затянулась сигаретой еще раз. Билет на самолет лежал в кармане пиджака, но все равно будто жег кожу.

Отпуск. Х. нужен был отпуск, и по правде говоря — довольно давно. Отпуск.

Никаких А. и Рит, никаких ебаных пиздецов и испорченного кофе, тупых и мертвых.

Просто немного максимально пасторального покоя.

Так она сказала подчиненным, но в глубине души Х. отчетливо понимала: из этого отпуска она возвращаться не хочет. Засиделась на одном месте. Пора было откочевать туда, где ее никто не знал, где стены и огородники не душили рутиной. Но даже себе Х. призналась в этом желании очень тихой мыслью, потому что мысли громкие в Дасктауне прослушивались почище полицейской радиочастоты в Гарлеме.

Х. выбросила окурок в урну и отправилась было на посадку, но застыла у панорамного окна.

На горизонте вращались воронки сразу четырех торнадо.

Через пару часов, проведенных в разборках с авиакомпанией — ебаные сильфы в администрации, — Х. задумчиво глотнула ирландского кофе, глядя на подходящий к платформе поезд.

Раз уж все рейсы были отменены из-за торнадо — будто она какая-то сраная Дороти в сраном Канзасе, — пришлось прибегнуть к другому варианту.

По зданию вокзала разнесся ровный голос.

— Просим прощения за предоставленные неудобства, по причине поломки путей выезд из Дасктауна сегодня, к сожалению, будет невозможен. По поводу возврата денег за оплаченные билеты, пожалуйста, обращайтесь в кассы.

Еще через два часа очередных разборок Х., чувствуя, как три литра отличного бурбона приятно оттягивают рюкзак, ходила между рядами автомобилей в аренду, выбирая тот, который увезет ее из этого богом забытого городишки. Жаль, что забытого не тем богом, которому это действительно стоило бы сделать. Вернее, богиней.

Вот вернется из отпуска и тогда уже выяснит, кто сыпанул сахара в бензобак ее любимого «Мустанга».

Или купит новый. Где-нибудь там.

— Вот это отличная машинка для покатушек по стране, — сказал консультант, махнув рукой на «Додж», от которого разило ржавчиной. Х. отвернулась и только зацепилась взглядом за огненно-красный «Камаро», как у всех автомобилей на стоянке разом спустило шины.

Под свист воздуха Х. достала из рюкзака бутылку, отвернула крышку и залила в себя пол-литра виски прямо там, под обалдевшим взглядом консультанта.

Вот теперь у нее появился повод задержаться здесь на денек.

Пусть даже теперь придется пройтись пешком.

Тем более в лучах закатного солнца Дасктаун всегда выглядел особенно живописно. Х. любила это время суток, любила прогуляться по аллеям и тихим улочкам, где знала каждый куст, каждую собаку, и они тоже знали ее.

Любила.

Сейчас ей хотелось спалить все эти старинные домики и любовно подстриженные живые изгороди, чтобы никогда не вернуться.

Чтобы некуда было возвращаться.

Чтобы ничто не держало.

Из ближайшего переулка потянуло кровью.

Х. замерла и принюхалась.

Запахов было два.

Кровь, смерть, боль, ненависть, удовольствие и сладкий, с нотками ванили и корицы.

Из переулка раздался сдавленный, еле слышный писк, но уши Х. уловили его.

Она, не раздумывая, бросилась в полумрак меж двух глухих стен, одним мягким движением оторвала от человека темную фигуру и удобнее перехватила ее за горло. Человек мешком свалился на землю, а существо, ставшее причиной его обморока, сверкнуло на Х. красными глазами и попыталось зашипеть, извиваясь.

Х. крепче сжала пальцы, заставив тварь замолчать, а потом вонзила заострившийся в коготь палец в центр ее лба. От ранки по чужому лицу расползлась красная паутинка заклинания, и демон, захвативший несчастную женщину, с беззвучным воем, который Х. ощущала не слухом, а всем существом, заметался, запечатанный в смертном теле.

Нелепая комната, обставленная умершей уже женщиной-дальтоником, возникла перед мысленным взором Х. Вслед за ней из памяти всплыли все те разы, когда Х. заглядывала в магазинчик у дома, чтобы порадовать себя и близких пышными булочками, нежными эклерами, сытными пирожками.

— Это лучший пекарь в городе, ты, тупье безмозглое. На святое покусилась.

Х. сжала пальцы сильнее, и одержимая, и без того еле дышавшая, пару раз дернулась в судороге и обмякла. Х. позвонила в скорую, потом знакомым полицейским, велев им захватить с собой экзорциста.

На мгновение у Х. возникло сильнейшее искушение обвесить город по охранному периметру внутренностями обладательницы вагины дентаты, но желание пропало так же резко, как и возникло.

Из теней со вздохом выступила С. Х. скосила на нее глаза.

— Спасибо.

— Не за что. Слишком уж неэстетично, вредно для туризма. Я должна заботиться о процветании города.

Старомодные юбки мягко зашелестели, когда С. скользнула к бессознательному кондитеру и нежно коснулась его лица. Х. почти чувствовала, что происходит, но только почти.

— Жить будет. — С. выпрямилась, и лицо ее было привычно безмятежным.

— Спасибо.

В этот раз вампирша просто кивнула, затем сделала шаг и растворилась во тьме.

Вдалеке послышался вой сирен.

Х. вздохнула и только теперь разжала пальцы, позволив телу выскользнуть из них и наконец упасть.

Нестерпимо хотелось курить.

**5.**

Х. устроилась поудобнее в своем кресле и глотнула кофе, слушая выпуск свежих новостей по радио. Голос диктора подрагивал. И его можно было понять — внезапная снежная буря перекрыла все пути из города минимум на пару суток. И это в сентябре. Х. вздохнула, поставила чашку на стол, показала средний палец полированному боку кофемашины, вытянула ящик стола, сунула в него руку, а потом стремительным движением воткнула иглу чупакабры себе в шею, с первого же раза попав в сонную артерию. Через один удар сердца тело Х. обмякло, и голова обессиленно откинулась на спинку кресла.

В конце концов, у нее всегда был запасной выход.

Перед тем, как все окончательно потемнело, Х. загадала родиться вновь где-нибудь на Востоке, в приятной развитой стране. Япония в прошлый раз ей понравилась.

Когда вокруг посветлело, Х. не стала сразу открывать глаза, а прислушалась к своему телу.

Все было неправильно.

Все.

Она должна была сейчас быть несмышленым младенцем, но отлично осознавала себя.

Какого...

Х. откатилась в сторону, вскочила на ноги и присела, готовая убивать.

Висящая в воздухе Н. зазвенела восхищенным смехом и даже хлопнула в ладоши. Комната вокруг подозрительно напоминала чулан безумного ученого — небольшая, темная, без окон, свет давала только тусклая желтая лампочка на голом проводе, операционный стол с художественными потеками крови, одинокая стальная раковина для мытья рук с небольшим зеркалом над ним. Х. не помнила таких помещений.

— Что за хуй! — голос слегка изменился. Х. прищурилась. Запахи воспринимались немного по-другому, и она, что, стала выше?

— Нет-нет, Э. вернула тебя в женское тело, правда, в другое, потому что яд чупакабры то твое повредил слишком сильно. Я впервые такое видела, так круто! Глаза выгорели, и мозг тоже, и сердце, совсем! У тебя из ушей дым шел, почти как после того, как А. приходит. Ну или Рита. — Н. хихикнула и беззаботно повисла вверх ногами. — Э. выбрала тело, которое похоже на то, теперь безмозглое, чтобы вопросов не было лишних. Хотя она надеется, что Рита догадается сравнить фото и будет весело, но я думаю, что Рита не догадается, и нам опять придется ей подсказывать, как в тот раз, помнишь?

Х. ощупала лицо, а потом бросилась к висящему на стене зеркалу.

— Как тебе, нравится? Нравится же? Мы постарались, когда увидели эту туристку, сразу поняли, что тело хорошее, наверняка пригодится, надо брать! У Э. есть специальный холодильник с запасом на черный день, как она говорит, ты знала? Я еще одного парня надоедливого хотела выпить, который с этой туристкой ходил, но Э. мне его не отдала, заморозила, говорит, он похож на ее знакомого индийца, который скоро должен прибыть, так что не помешает придержать на всякий случай и это тело, но что за индиец, она так и не объяснила, только про дела семейные сказала и улыбнулась так, ну, ты понимаешь — как, а криокамеры выглядят так классно, как будто в кино каком-нибудь, я даже хотела такую, чтобы спать в ней вместо гроба, но С. меня отговорила. Так тебе нравится новое тело? Мне кажется, оно даже симпатичней твоего старого, смотри, волосы светлее, а нос чуть ровнее и брови шире, и ты теперь похожа на прошлую себя, ну, на того рыцаря, кости которого мы привезли из Германии, помнишь? Ты еще ругалась, зачем мы сперли чужого святого покровителя виноделов, лучше бы вина привезли.

Плюс вампиров — им не нужно дышать, а значит — они могут без перерывов говорить сколько угодно долго.

Минус вампиров — они обожают пользоваться этой особенностью своей физиологии и трепаться бесконечно, был бы слушатель. И неважно, чего этот слушатель хочет.

Х. взглянула на Н. со всем унылым смирением мира, и та, за много лет выучившая повадки прокурора наизусть, выудила из кармана толстовки пачку сигарет и зажигалку, которые бросила Х.

— Мятные, мать вашу! Вы за кого меня принимаете, бесоебки сраные?

Тонкий дымок потянулся к потолку. Н. защебетала дальше, а из зеркала донесся легкий запах кофе. Х. знала, что сейчас докурит и поедет разбираться с демоном, который овладел той девицей. И в участке ее будет ждать кружка хорошего кофе, чтобы его пить, рядом со стаканчиком дерьмового кофе, чтобы говорить по нему, из той распиаренной кофейни в центре, потому что этот конкретный американо от болтовни по нему станет только лучше.

В мире Х. было несколько постоянных вещей, и это отчего-то успокаивало.

Когда не бесило, конечно.

— А ну-ка стоп! Повтори еще раз, что ты там сейчас говорила?

— Что арахниды опять съели доставщика пиццы, а мне почему-то курьеров пить запрещено, и это нечестно. — Н. надула губки, и Гумберт-Гумберт продал бы душу за возможность увидеть это вживую. Но Х. теперь хотелось одного — вынуть душу из кое-кого другого. Двух кое-кого. Акса ведь обещала контролировать свою подружку!

— Так. Так, блядь. Ах эти пидараски восьминогие, лучше бы у них мозгов по восемь было, твари. — Завершение реплики донеслось до Н. уже из коридора.

В зеркале тихо переливчато засмеялись, и лампочка под потолком погасла сама собой.


End file.
